


Bob

by joaniedark



Category: Bob the Builder
Genre: Gen, Substance Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 05:59:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joaniedark/pseuds/joaniedark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bob was a builder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bob

Bob was a builder.

He had wanted to be an artist, desired it with all his heart, but art school laughed his portfolio away.

As a result, he turned to drugs and alcohol.

Now the tractor talks.


End file.
